


warmth

by ughlau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Spanking, Wet Dream, failed attempt at everything, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlau/pseuds/ughlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun finds himself dreaming about his best friend sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

_as he slowly opens his eyes, they reveal that he’s, in fact, still in his bedroom. the room that he’s been living in for the past three years and so that’s why the dream doesn’t feel far from reality. sehun always liked his dreams realistic._

_it only takes a second for him to realize that his hands and knees are on the floor, his body shivering due to the cold air in the room. to say that he’s confused would be an understatement._

_he hears movement behind him and decides to turn his head around to find out what’s going on, only to feel a pair of hands roughly grip his hips right before he could do so._

_“i told you not to move, didn’t i?”_

_sehun can’t help it but whimper once he hears kyungsoo’s deep voice._

_kyungsoo positions himself between sehun’s legs right away and slowly lowers his hands from sehun’s hips, stopping at his thighs and caressing them. sehun visibly relaxes under his touch and suddenly the floor isn’t that uncomfortable after all._

_a soft moan escapes his mouth when kyungsoo presses his lips on his inner thighs, all while continuously moving his hands up and down every part of sehun’s body he can reach. he keeps teasing him, never doing what sehun wants him to, but the younger is so far gone in pleasure that he doesn’t mind it that much then._

_he sighs when kyungsoo removes himself from his body, feeling cold._

_he isn’t really prepared for what happens next either. but truth be told, he should’ve expected it._

_the unpredicted sharp slap on his buttocks sends his body forward and he unconsciously bites his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. the sting of the slap is so painful but at the same time also so,_ so good _._

_he clenches his fists when kyungsoo slaps him for the second time._

_he’s trembling and his back is arched by the time he reaches slap number eight._

_number ten is the one that has his arms giving out and his lips parting in a loud cry._

 

his ragged breathing is the first thing he notices when he wakes up. he’s breathless and it takes him a few seconds to regain his composure. when he finally does, he notices that his best friend is cuddling him. best friend. _right. everything’s alright._

except it’s not. not when his cock is straining against the waistband of his boxers and kyungsoo’s left leg is thrown over his waist. sehun knows that if kyungsoo moves it just a bit, he will be in trouble. _or an even bigger trouble, really_.

he grabs his phone from the nightstand to check the time and ends up thinking he probably should’ve guessed that it wasn’t even past three in the morning. it’s only a matter of seconds before he gets stuck deciding between trying to fall back asleep and simply getting up to take a cold shower. the second option wins by a long shot, his body sweaty and strangely feeling hotter with each passing second.

however, as soon as he tries to sit up, kyungsoo pulls him even closer. in that moment, sehun doesn’t  know whether he wants to roll off the bed immediately or stay where he is for the rest of his life.

“what are you doing? go to sleep,” kyungsoo mumbles under his breath with the low voice of his and sehun thinks there should’ve been a third option—getting ice packs from the freezer and drowning in them.

“i just needs to go to the bathroom,” sehun wants to whine but surprisingly doesn’t because kyungsoo is holding him so tightly and _what the fuck, i would be an idiot to pass this up._ he spends a few minutes laying suspiciously still, awkward and not knowing what to do.

that’s until he starts feeling drowsy and without thinking scoots lower to make himself more comfortable. just when he’s about to fall into dreamland, he feels a finger poking his arm.

“sehun?” kyungsoo whispers.

sehun just mumbles quietly in response, not really paying attention.

there is a long pause before kyungsoo speaks up again.

“are you hard?”


End file.
